Mémoire de glace
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Dans la Cage, il fait froid. Pour se réchauffer, Lucifer se raccroche à trois souvenirs bien précis.


**Mémoire de glace**

Dans la Cage, il n'y avait rien en dehors de Lucifer.

Vraiment rien. Après tout ce temps – le temps de la dernière couche de l'Enfer – passé, même ses habits se sont transformés en lambeaux, puis en poussière. Maintenant, il ne reste plus rien à l'Étoile déchue pour se protéger du froid.

Enfin, ça, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai.

Parce qu'il lui reste encore quelque chose qu'il a pu emporter du Paradis. Et même si ça ne chasse que temporairement le froid, ça fait tout de même du bien. Même si ça fait mal en même temps.

Les cristaux-mémoire étaient les trésors les plus convoités du Paradis. D'abord en raison de leur rareté : il n'existait en tout et pour tout qu'une centaine de gemmes, lesquelles étaient impossibles à dupliquer, et qui avaient nécessité un million d'années chacune pour se former.

Ensuite, en raison de la particularité qui leur avait valu leur nom, et en comparaison de laquelle le disque dur humain le plus perfectionné qui soit aurait pu aller se rhabiller.

Un cristal-mémoire pouvait tout simplement contenir une quantité infinie d'informations. L'une des pierres avait été utilisée pour enregistrer le moindre évènement qui avait eu lieu depuis le Big Bang et elle n'approchait toujours pas de point de saturation. Les gemmes contenaient tout ce qu'il était possible d'y mettre, du moment qu'on l'avait bien en tête.

Le cristal-mémoire que détenait Lucifer – une topaze de la même teinte que ses yeux qui se sont ternis depuis à force de rester dans le noir – ne contenait que trois souvenirs particuliers.

Des souvenirs qu'il avait peur d'oublier, ou de déformer à force de les repasser dans sa mémoire.

Des souvenirs qui contenaient l'essence même de trois relations qu'il avait eues autrefois.

* * *

_« Micheeeeeeel ! »_

_Le Protecteur du Paradis leva le nez du parchemin qu'il était en train de lire et considéra son frère cadet – de quelques secondes – avec agacement._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » grinça-t-il._

_Il n'avait pas dit « encore » mais le sous-entendu ne faisait pas le moindre doute._

_L'Étoile du Matin fit la moue._

_« Je me fait chier » dit-il avec une simplicité désarmante – mais qui ne fonctionna pas sur son aîné._

_« Content de l'apprendre » répliqua Michel en se replongeant dans sa lecture._

_La grâce du deuxième Archange crépita de dépit. En guise de représailles, l'ange aux ailes noires s'approcha de son frère et lui arracha carrément son livre des mains._

_« Hé, rends-moi ça ! » s'insurgea le Protecteur._

_Pour toute réponse, Lucifer lui tira la langue._

_« Viens donc le récupérer ! » lâcha-t-il avant de s'envoler à tire d'aile._

_Michel poussa un effroyable juron qui combinait Père et un sous-vêtement avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de son cadet._

_En quatre secondes, il était sur Lucifer. L'Étoile du Matin poussa un cri strident lorsque le protecteur se laissa tomber sur ses reins, le déséquilibrant et le faisant tomber au sol._

_Se rendant compte que l'Archange aux ailes noires ne pourrait pas se ressaisir à temps pour esquiver l'atterrissage, Michel empoigna son frère dans ses bras et bascula son propre corps sous celui de Lucifer._

_Les deux Archanges poussèrent un cri lorsque l'impact eut lieu. Celui de Michel retentissant le plus parce qu'il avait atterri en plein sur les ailes._

_Lucifer se dégagea aussitôt et se pencha pour retourner sur le ventre son aîné qui se tordait de douleur, deux ailes brisées net par la chute._

_« Merde ! » s'écria l'Étoile du Matin avant d'envoyer un rapide message télépathique à Raphaël._

_« Qu'est-ce que je fais pas pour toi » grommela le Protecteur, le nez dans la poussière._

_Le deuxième Archange sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux._

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » gémit-il. « T'étais pas obligé ! »_

_L'éclat de rire qui échappa à Michel était dépourvu de toute trace d'amertume._

_« Tu es mon petit frère, Luce. Bien sûr que j'étais obligé. »_

* * *

_« GABRIEL ! »_

_Le garçonnet considéra son gardien avec tout l'enthousiasme que pouvait avoir un mioche de cinq ans._

_« Regarde Luci ! » s'exclama-t-il, rayonnant. « Il est pas beau, mon dessin ? »_

_En temps normal, l'Étoile du Matin aurait applaudi la prouesse artistique de son protégé. A son âge, c'était vraiment remarquable de savoir maîtriser aussi bien le relief et jeux de lumière. Sauf que là, c'était sur le mauvais support._

_« Au nom de Père » gronda l'Archange aux ailes noires, « je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de dessiner sur les murs de ta chambre ?! »_

_Gabriel cligna de ses yeux dorés._

_« J'avais plus de papier » lâcha-t-il avec candeur._

_Mais ce gosse est intenable ! songea Lucifer. Il éprouvait l'envie furieuse d'attraper l'enfant par le bras, de le renverser sur ses genoux et de lui administrer la plus belle fessée qu'on ait jamais vue dans tous les Sept Cieux. Du feutre indélébile sur des murs blancs ! Ce foutu môme était donc incapable de ne pas faire de conneries ?_

_La voix aigüe de son protégé le tira de ses réflexions._

_« Regarde Luci ! Là, c'est moi, là c'est Mish et là c'est toi ! Et je t'ai fait en gros parce que je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup ! Mish, je l'aime aussi, mais toi je t'aime mieux ! »_

_Gabriel souriait, ses dents de lait étincelant comme des perles, ses yeux immenses scintillant de plaisir, tout heureux qu'il était de prouver son affection à son grand frère préféré._

_Non, vraiment, comment pouvait-on se fâcher contre un sourire aussi radieux ?_

_Lucifer éclata de rire et souleva son cadet dans ses bras._

_« Moi, c'est toi que j'aime le mieux » affirma-t-il en serrant l'enfant contre sa poitrine._

_« Encore mieux que Papa ? » interrogea Gabriel._

_« Encore mieux que Papa » confirma l'Étoile du Matin. « Mais ça, ce sera notre secret, d'accord ? »_

_Le petit garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête._

* * *

_« Ta mission s'est bien passée ? »_

_Lucifer arbora son sourire le plus insolent devant le regard marron scrutateur de Raphaël._

_« Hé, tu me connais ! Je suis le meilleur de tous les anges, les neuf chœurs confondus ! »_

_« Et surtout le plus modeste… » persifla le guérisseur en haussant un sourcil._

_Lucifer se mit à rire, essayant de ne pas ciller alors qu'un éclair de douleur lui transperçait le bras de part en part. Ça lui apprendrait à ne pas s'écarter assez vite alors qu'il venait de faire exploser une étoile._

_Raphaël étrécit les yeux._

_« Pourquoi tu tiens ton bras gauche de cette manière ? »_

_L'Étoile du Matin sursauta._

_« Quoi, mon bras ? Il a rien, mon bras ! »_

_Le guérisseur pinça la bouche et tendit la main pour saisir le coude gauche de son frère et lui remonter la manche. Une vilaine brûlure s'étalait du poignet à la moitié de l'avant-bras._

_« Espèce de con » laissa tomber l'Archange à la peau brune._

_Lucifer ne put s'empêcher de ciller alors que son frère sortait un tube de pommade d'une poche de son tablier et commençait à badigeonner sa blessure._

_« C-c'est bon ! » affirma-t-il avec un rien d'énervement nerveux. « J'ai déjà eu pire, alors inutile d'en faire tout un drame ! »_

_L'Archange à la peau brune le regarda de travers et lui asséna une claque sur la tête avec une de ses ailes – mais pas méchamment._

_« Arrête de faire l'idiot en prétendant que ce n'est rien » fit-il d'un ton sec. « Je veille sur toi, tu sais. »_

_Les yeux jaunes de l'Étoile du Matin s'écarquillèrent légèrement._

_« Tu te prends pour ma mère ou quoi ? »_

_Raphaël continuait à le considérer de son air le plus sérieux._

_« Je suis là pour m'occuper de toi quand tu te blesses. Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit responsable, vu comment vous foncez toujours tête la première, toi, Michel et Gaby. Alors laisse-moi jouer mon rôle, veux-tu ? »_

_Lucifer se tut pendant que le guérisseur enroulait autour de son avant-bras une longue bande de gaze propre._

_« Je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul. En plus, ça t'éviterais de te faire chier » bougonna-t-il._

_« Qui a dit que je me faisais chier à te soigner ? » répliqua son cadet._

_L'Archange aux ailes noires fronça les sourcils, désarçonné._

_« Mais tu râles à chaque fois… »_

_De manière inattendue, Raphaël se mit à sourire._

_« Parce que j'adore râler. Et si je te soigne, ce n'est pas par devoir, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de le faire. Abruti ou pas, tu restes mon frère. »_

_Lucifer retira son bras des mains de son cadet._

_« Bon, t'as fini avec le moment à l'eau de rose, là ? Parce que toutes ces hormones, ça va me faire gerber ! »_

_« Dis donc ! » gronda le guérisseur. « C'est une façon de parler à celui qui se crève la santé pour ton bénéfice ? Espèce d'ingrat, tu mériterais de finir au pain sec et à l'eau ! »_

_Lucifer éclata de rire._

_« Désolé, maman ! »_

_« Crétin ! » lui lança Raphaël tandis qu'il s'éloignait, sans pouvoir cacher l'amusement qui pétillait dans sa grâce._

* * *

Lucifer était seul dans le froid.

Peu importait à quel point il essayait de chasser celui-ci, il finissait toujours par revenir, mordant encore plus cruellement après chaque tentative.

Mais l'espace de quelques instants, il pouvait l'oublier, grâce à ces trois souvenirs si soigneusement préservés.

Ça lui suffisait comme consolation.


End file.
